Mr Stajlz (Randy Dawson)
'I'm obliged to tell you, your a dead man.' '- Mr Stajlz' History Orgin Mr Stajlz '(Randy ''Dalton Dawson) was born in Portland, Oregon in 1848. His father (Mr. Kent Dawson) abandoned him and his mother (Ms. Bertha Campbell Dawson) at age 4 and went through a tough childhood. He learned at an early age how to use weapons like the revolver, teached by his uncle (Robert Dawson) who acted as a father figure to him. At the age of 16 he ran away from his home because of the treatment he received from people around him, he became a hitchhiker for a couple of years. He was often seen in different saloons drinking beer and took care of bar fights that usually occurred. Randy stumbled upon his uncle who was working in one of the saloons as the bartender. He tried to listen to his father figure trying to conversate with him but he was angry with him over how he was treated all those years. He told Randy that it only was to make him into a confident man. Randy didn't want to listen to him so he went out for a cigar. A few minutes later Randy had heard bullet shots fired nearby. He went inside the saloon seeing two masked bandits turning around to face him. One of the bandits tried to pull his gun out but Randy gave him a right hook, knocking him out. Meanwhile the other bandit had his gun pointed at Randy's back. Randy turned around as fast as the blink of an eye and grabbed the gun out of the bandit's hand and used the gun as a hammer to knock him out. When he turned to the bar he spotted his uncle laying on the ground with a bullet between his eyes.This made Randy furious and he later hunted the bandits who escaped the saloon and brought them to justice. Becoming a Bounty Hunter After leaving the Outlaws Of Justice, 'Mr Stajlz '''became a solo vigilante once again. He secretly started doing bounty's for the state of Oregon and received tons of money. With the cash he earned, he bought a saloon with the name: ''Drinks & Drunks. ''This was to honor his uncle who in the past owned a saloon, sadly he couldn't buy his uncles saloon because it was destroyed by the government after his uncles passing. Getting Powers Time Travel Meta Alliance Becoming a Hero = Powers & Abilities Powers '''Mr Stajlz '''didn't have any powers until he was in a accident on a mission as a Bounty Hunter. He was suppose to eliminate a criminal organisation leader in the 19th century. The organisation was called ''The Organi-Zaton and was exploring secret chemicals not known by mankind. While inside a hidden labratory that was futuristic looking for being the 19th century, he '''fell on a bunch of cables. Those cables were the power supply for an electrical energy source locked in a chamber. When he fell, the cables got unplugged and electrocuted him. He fell on the ground and dragged a table full of chemicals (not known by mankind) with him. The alarm went off and by the time the guards arrived, '''Mr Stajlz '''had vanished into pure electrical energy (not seen by the guards) and was still knocked out.